


the undone and the divine

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “You sure you want to do this?” Kurama rumbles.Underneath him, Shisui makes a strangled sound, sucking in a hard breath and squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh gods, please don’t do the voice thing or there won'tbeanything to do.”





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

> Technically in the same AU as chapter 6 of _through the cracks in reverse_ , though it is entirely PWP.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9663536/chapters/23317448
> 
> Title from Bedrom Hymns by F+tM.

“You sure you want to do this?” Kurama rumbles.

Underneath him, Shisui makes a strangled sound, sucking in a hard breath and squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh gods, please don’t do the voice thing or there won't _be_ anything to do.”

It startles a laugh out of Kurama, and he leans in, framing Shisui's face with a hand. “Hey,” he says, more lightly. “Shisui.” When Shisui cracks one eye to look up at him, he makes a show of rolling his own, and asks, “This is your first time. Sure you want it with me?”

 _Monster_ , people called him, for a thousand years, and it’s true enough. Shisui never seems to see it, though, and that’s…baffling. He’s like Naruto that way, and it aches in Kurama’s chest, but in a good way.

Long fingers curl over his thighs, and Shisui visibly swallows. “If you even have to _ask me that_ I guess I've been too subtle,” he jokes, and there's a wry edge to it. He carefully drags his thumb up the inside of Kurama’s thigh, and Sharingan eyes flicker down to track the small movement as he licks his lips. “I just—I _really_ like you, Kurama.”

So much like Naruto, Kurama thinks. More ruthless, more practical, but—there's a core to them, something good and bright and burning, and Kurama is never, ever going to let this flame go out. He leans down, elbows braced on either side of Shisui's head, and kisses him, makes it gentle and deep and lingering.

“Want to tell me what you imagined happening here?” he asks, pulling back just enough to nip at Shisui's jaw as he shudders and gasps. There's no answer beyond a faint moan, though, and when he glances up Shisui is bright red and can't meet his eyes.

Eighteen and a jounin means he’s more than an adult in shinobi terms, but in this he’s entirely inexperienced. Kurama keeps forgetting that.

Humming lightly, he turns his head, lets red hair drag over Shisui's collarbones as he moves to kiss his shoulder. “We’ve got options,” he says lightly. “I could suck your cock until you come, if you want.”

Above him, Shisui makes a sound that’s caught between a gasp and a moan, and grabs Kurama’s shoulders hard enough that he’d be leaving bruises if Kurama were anyone else.

Kurama chuckles a little, amused at getting such a reaction already, and moves down to lick over one peaked nipple. “You could come on my face,” he suggests, and Shisui shudders, whimpers. “Oh, have you thought about that one?”

Shisui has his eyes squeezed shut again, head thrown back, and the line of his throat is clearly visible in the lamplight. “ _Fuck_ , I'm eighteen, of course I've thought about it. _Kurama_ —”

Kurama bites, just hard enough for Shisui to feel his teeth before he laves the nipple with his tongue again, feels Shisui twitch and tremble between his thighs. “Or,” he says lazily, “you could come down my throat while I suck you dry.” He traces a hand down Shisui's ribs, light enough to tease, as Shisui thrusts up helplessly. Shisui's hands tighten, and he makes a pained noise, tugging on Kurama’s shoulders.

He’ll push just a little more, Kurama decides. Get the kid worked up enough and he might come to a decision. This is his first time, and Kurama wants him to pick what they do.

“I could fuck you,” he suggests, getting his hand around Shisui's hip, stroking his fingers over the lean muscles of his stomach. “Want me inside you, Shisui?”

A cry, and Shisui bucks up like he’s about to come, every muscle pulling taut. Kurama casts a hungry eye down his body, to the thick cock that’s rock-hard between his legs, and growls deep in his chest. He _wants_ , and anything Shisui picks tonight, he’s going to get.

He chuckles softly, presses his mouth to Shisui's other nipple and hums. “Of course, you’ve got a fucking gorgeous cock,” he says, sees Shisui's gaze snap down to him, dazed and wide-eyed. Kurama grins at him, all sharp teeth, and Shisui strangles a groan as one hand slides up into Kurama’s hair.

“Really?” he manages.

At this point, Shisui's done most of the heavy lifting; he kissed Kurama first, asked him on a date, said he liked him, asked him to stay the night. Easy enough for Kurama to offer a bit in return.

“Yeah,” he says, makes it a growl partly to watch Shisui shudder and gasp. “Hard for me to even get my hand around it, and _long_. You're a beanpole, but you're hung like a fucking horse.”

Shisui whimpers, tugs on Kurama’s hair, and Kurama follows the pull, kisses him again with teeth and tongue and makes him cry out, muffled between their mouths. “Fuck, I want it in me,” he breathes, watches Shisui's eyes snap to him, blown black until the Sharingan’s red is only a thin ring around his pupil. “Another option, there. You fuck me until neither of us can see straight and then we go back for a second round.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shisui breathes, the next best thing to a prayer. “Fuck, yes, that, I want—” He breaks off with a shudder, hips hitching up, and groans. “I—can I fuck you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Kurama growls, and kisses him again. He tugs Shisui's hand off his shoulder, slides it down to his ass even as he shifts up, sinking back onto his haunches with his knees pressed along Shisui's ribs. “No way I can take you dry, though. Want to help me open myself up?”

Shisui swallows hard, but manages a nod, seemingly unsure what he wants to look at most as his gaze flickers over Kurama’s body, lingers on his cock, his chest, his thighs. “I—I've done it to myself, but—you have to show me what you like.”

Kurama snorts, scooping up the lube from where he left it next to the pillow. “That’s what sex _is_ , you know. No two people are good at it the first time. We just have to figure it out together and see what works.”

That, of all things, makes Shisui smile, and he strokes his fingers through Kurama’s hair. “You’re really good at inspiring speeches,” he says, but his gaze slides down to where Kurama is coating both Shisui's fingers and his own with thick gel and shivers. “Oh fuck, I'm going to put that _inside you_ —”

“More than that, if I'm lucky,” Kurama says dryly, then pulls back, detangling himself from Shisui's grip to turn around so his back is facing Shisui. Spreading his legs a little, he leans forward, braces his forehead against Shisui's raised thigh, and slides his fingers around his hole. “You don’t have to be that gentle. I can take a hell of a lot more than a human before anything even starts to hurt.”

There's a groan, and another slicked finger is pressing against his hole. The tip slides in, making Kurama suck in a breath, and Shisui complains, “Don’t _say_ that, oh gods. If I remember…”

He trails off, but Kurama laughs, even as he slips his own finger in alongside Shisui's. “What, that I'm the Kyuubi?” he teases, a little breathless as he starts to feel the stretch. He kisses Shisui's thigh, rocks back into the gentle motion of their fingers. “Why would you want to _forget_ , idiot? You’re about to fuck the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I think you get extra points for that.”

Shisui sucks in a breath, and suddenly there's another finger, pushing deep. Kurama’s rhythm falters, and he groans, spreading his legs more, pushing back.

“I'm not doing this for _points_ ,” Shisui says, hoarse but utterly certain, and he curls his fingers, spreads them apart as he thrusts them in deep, and Kurama can't strangle his gasp as light sparks behind his eyelids. With a moan, he lets his own finger slide out, and Shisui adds another, twists them hard and wrings a cry from Kurama’s throat. He pushes back, feels Shisui pull away and can't help the sharp noise of protest, but there's a shuddering moan and they’re back, coated with even more slick. Shisui pushes it inside of him, stretches him out with practiced ease, and Kurama curls his hands around pale legs and tries not to whimper too loudly.

“Want—want to see how you do this,” he manages, kisses Shisui's thigh as those fingers slide in all the way. It makes his shiver, heat curling up his spine, and he rocks back into it, lazy and hungry. “Oh _fuck_ , more, give me another.”

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Shisui breathes, almost reverent, and takes a breath. “You—you want to watch me finger myself?” he asks, and it’s faintly disbelieving but also a little awed.

“Mmm.” Kurama’s eyes flutter as Shisui drags the pads of his fingers over his prostate, makes waves of heat shiver out through his limbs. “Sage, so fucking much.” Four fingers trace around his rim, wet with even more slick, and Kurama shivers, growls, “Do it,” in a tone that vibrates through the air, and feels Shisui's breath hitch. All four push into him at once, and it’s almost enough but they're not _deep_ , can't reach as far as Kurama wants them to.

“You like this?” Shisui asks, and on anyone else it would be an attempt at dirty talk, but Shisui just— _means it_. Wants to make sure this is good for Kurama, even though he has to be aching by now.

“Only thing that could possibly be better is your cock in me,” Kurama manages, and pushes up, pulls away. He twists, swinging his leg over Shisui's hips and then his ribs, and settles back astride him, shivering at the slickness of the lube filling him. Shisui catches his elbows as he groans, rocking down against empty air, and tugs him down to kiss him desperately.

“You're _so fucking hot_ ,” he breathes. “Gods, please, please—”

Kurama gets his slicked fingers on Shisui's cock, rubs the remaining lube over the shaft, and then shifts back. The wide head presses against his hole, and Shisui makes a trembling, gutted sound into Kurama’s mouth. Bearing back, Kurama groans as the head pops into him, then keeps going, rocking down in one long, stomach-twisting push until his ass settles against Shisui's hips, muscles fluttering, chest stuttering. He can barely manage a breath past the overwhelming _fullness_ , and Shisui feels massive inside of him, like he fills up every inch Kurama has to spare and then some. Kurama growls a curse—

With a cry, Shisui jolts, eyes snapping shut, back arching. Kurama yelps as he slides even _deeper_ , has to grab Shisui's chest with a cry. There's a flood of heat inside of him, wetness spilling out, and he groans, rides the last few bucks of Shisui's hips before he settles, collapsing to the mattress with a groan. His shaft is already starting to soften inside Kurama, and with a desperate, mortified, angry noise Shisui jerks his head to the side, covers his face with his hands.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he hisses, breathless but miserable. “Fuck, Kurama, I'm _sorry_ —”

Kurama leans forward, kisses the apology into silence as he tangles their tongues, teases Shisui with an edge of teeth and the long, slow slide of their lips. “Shh,” he soothes, right against Shisui's mouth, and rubs a hand down his stomach to the base of his cock. “It’s your first time, it’s fine.”

“But I wanted—” Shisui starts, and then pauses, eyes tracking the flicker of Kurama’s chakra as it bleeds green. His expression twists into confusion, then sudden understanding, and he jerks his gaze up to meet Kurama’s, eyes widening. “Oh, _fuck_ , does that really work?”

Kurama laughs, reaches down behind himself to cup Shisui's balls in his palm. The tingle of chakra makes Shisui jolt and twitch, strangling a cry behind his teeth. “If you want me to,” he tells Shisui. “It might twinge a bit, but you can come as many times as you want and I’ll still ride you until I can't walk straight.”

“Gods I love you,” Shisui says, wondering. “And medics are _amazing_. Do it. Just—I will totally tell you if I go insane and _stop_ wanting to come again, so consider this blanket permission.”

This man is going to be the absolute fucking _death_ of Kurama. He slips chakra into Shisui's system, hears his startled breath even as the shaft inside of him goes fully hard again. It makes him groan, clenching down on the weight of it and trying not to squirm at the feeling. It’s just this side of too much, and Kurama swallows, tries to breathe through the sensation and the stretch.

“ _Shit_ ,” Shisui huffs, eyes on the edge of wild. “You—oh _gods_.”

Kurama can't manage a laugh, but he rolls his hips in a slow circle, feeling the angle shift and change as he moves. It’s fucking _perfect,_ but he can feel Shisui trembling underneath him and slowly opens his eyes. “Problem?”

Shisui is shading towards tomato-red, eyes fixed on the spot where his cock disappears in Kurama’s body. “It’s—wet,” he squeaks, and squirms a little, biting his lip. “That’s—oh fuck, it’s so hot, I'm sorry—”

“Don’t be sorry,” Kurama tells him, reaches out a hand. When Shisui takes it, looking confused, Kurama pulls him up, wraps his arms around Shisui's lean shoulders and groans as he slides back down to the base of his dick. “Come on, why don’t you try being on top for a bit.”

Shisui gasps, rough and _wanting_ , and tips Kurama back. They fall too fast, hit the mattress hard enough that Kurama cries out, every nerve inside him lighting up. His muscles clamp down, and Shisui moans. He thrusts in, hard and fast, and Kurama takes it, rides the desperate push of Shisui's hips. It’s rough and powerful and makes him shout, and Shisui lurches forward to kiss him hard, messy and wet and off-center.

Each thrust would be bruising with anyone else, but Kurama isn’t human, doesn’t _care_. The heat is reaching melting point, fracturing through him, so much he can barely think. He gets a leg around Shisui's waist, whines as the next thrust slides even deeper. Feels fingers on his wrists, pushing his hands down, and lets Shisui do it, lets himself be pinned down and fucked and _taken_ by the man who’s come to mean so fucking much that Kurama doesn’t even have words for it.

“More,” he tells Shisui, who shakes and trembles and gasps, ruts into Kurama harder and faster, cock driving in so deep that Kurama can feel in his damned throat. He throws his head back as the next thrust scrapes across a live wire of nerves and pleasure _sings_ up his spine, and Shisui pushes in again at the same angle, echoes Kurama’s shout with his own muffled groan. The grip on his wrists tightens, and Shisui lifts his head, Sharingan blazing in the low light.

Once, it would have infuriated Kurama, made him want to tear those eyes right out of Shisui's head. He knows what it means to see them, though, here and now. Shisui wants this forever, wants to remember this in perfect detail and never forget.

“Love you,” Shisui gasps out, wrecked and breathless with it. “Love you, I _love you_.”

Kurama drags him down into his arms, clutches him close and shudders at the drag of his cock between their bodies, the way Shisui slides all the way in to the hilt and whimpers, trembling, pressed right against the spot that makes Kurama cry out. He comes in a flood, and that’s enough; Kurama gasps an aborted breath as his own orgasm takes him, white-edged and fractured brilliance shattering behind his eyes.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, and Shisui lets out a breath that’s almost a sob, curling into his chest. Presses close, lets Kurama hold him and kiss his forehead, and takes an unsteady breath.

“Thank you,” he manages, and laughs a little, wet but warm, as he wipes his eyes with the back of a hand. “Gods, Kurama, just—thank you. For this, and for just. Feeling that way.”

Kurama drags his fingers through soft curly hair, carefully brushes the sweaty locks back from his face. “I think that’s my line,” he says gently, and Shisui laughs, leaning down to kiss him again.

If Kurama has any say in this, it’s going to last forever.


End file.
